offer up
by thebestoftherest
Summary: this story where different young justice member from different story if i can borrow your characters it would be great, starting over need new authir.charcters
1. Chapter 1

**Offer up **

**I don't own young justice or the exiles; they belong to their respected comic book company dc and marvel, ҉**

**I making a story where base on the to a point to** **Exiles, where anyone willing to let me use a bizarre, or strange version of their young justice I try to get version of thesis characters:**

**Miss Martian, author sleepycrawler, story seven devils**

**Zantanna, author luxy27 story first love,**

**Wally-√ owner thebestoftherest, story chapter as grey bow,**

**Aqualad(/aquagirl)-owner Lonely Bleeding Liar, story The New Life Story of Aquagirl**

**Roy- ownerDeath dealer1997, story Shadow of the Cheshire Ca**

**Robin-owner Death dealer1997, story together in arms**

**as soon as i get my 8th chapters of bows and shoes i'm oging to start on this thankyou, luxy27, and sleepycrawler i'll look for more chacarters always,**


	2. Chapter 2

**oung justice of many earths,**

**I would like to thanks Luxy27, story first love, for Zantanna, Lonely Bleeding Liar, story The New Life Story of Aquagirl for aquagirl(/Aqualad,) and sleepycrawler, story seven devils, for Miss Martain, and the other chacters are mine, I own nothing they belong to their author, and Dc comics,**

Megan POV:

I woke up, and look around to see I'm in a desert; all I remember was Wally convince me to go around the world for others heroes, "WALLY," I then for the first time in years used my telepathic powers to lift literally a ton of sand to see where Wally was I couldn't be alone,

"Conner is dead," she said angrily, she look around to see if Wally is here,

Aquagirl POV:

I woke up to see I was in a desert, and was being more there was no rope, I look around to see that it is Megan, I was going to ask her to stop but I was so dry I couldn't walk with my own strength, so I decided I would just let Megan know that I'm alive, and awake, "Megan, where are we,"

She said, "I don't know," she then look at me confused, "How do you know my name,"

I Forgot about my new form, "Megan, it me Kaldur," my eyes,

"Aren't you supposed to be in Atlantis, and male?" she asked,

"I'll explain what happen when I get some water,"

"Understood," she was confused,

Zantanna POV:

I woke up to the sight of to a kid in what look like a Green Beret outfit except it was completely blue, and on his beret was a little boomerang,

"About time you got up, mam" I was confused but it was probably a mission and they got a couple soldier after them please be with the league, "First thing first we need to find an oasis, so do you thing, mam,"

"Dnif retaw," and an energy cloud appear showing us where we go,

We quickly got to the oasis, "You sit down, and rest, I'll find Megan, Kaldur, and who ever that guy was in the grey,"

Grey Bow POV:

"Where am I?" I then heard a sound like someone coming closer to me, "Who there,"

We then see Megan, and a female Kaldur, we said the same thing at the same time, "Maybe I'm high,"

"May I help clear all the confusing," the next thing I know I couldn't move,

After telling us about the different universe, (what to know about the universe read their stories,)

General POV:

Zantanna alter fate: the chocolate she ate was spike with a power knock out chemical putting her in a coma, Wally super healing save him not her,

Megan alter fate: Wally was killed with Conner leaving her to spend the rest of her life alone,

Wally alter fate: the chemical he used in both his, and Artemis speed formula was added a unneeded amount of chemicals with trap both of them in the speed force,

Aquagirl Alter Fate: Roy was put under a very, very Powerful spell forcing him to rape her (him), and left him (/her) for dead,

Wally got annoyed, "Like you could do…,"

Megan said, "Since I'm now the leader what do we do now,"

The Old man said, "First thing first you need to save The Private Boomerang universe,"

Zantanna ask, "Whats your name,"

The old man said, "Ben,"

"Ben," Wally ask?"

"Short for Benjamin,"

One sandstorm later, Wally said, "Zantanna can you control this,"

Zantanna responded with a spell, "Mrots pots," it didn't work the next thing we know we are in

**To be continued,**

**I still need Young justice members, so, 'Offer up'**


End file.
